


why i love you

by fmylife42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how this happened, M/M, i was bored, short and sweet, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmylife42/pseuds/fmylife42
Summary: umm this is just a short wedding fic, just the vows part beause i dreamed about it and had to write it down so enjoy :)





	why i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y'all bored motherlovers who terned out a little gayer then you origanally intended](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=y%27all+bored+motherlovers+who+terned+out+a+little+gayer+then+you+origanally+intended).



> i was bored, and i love stucky so much haha please don't judge me

Bucky:  
I honestly never thought this day would come, but here I am, standing in front of my friends and god, holding the love of my life and trying to find the words that would explain just how much I love him, and I just don't know where to start. I guess I should start with

"Steve"

Strong start. I should keep going…

"I probably should have written something down, I thought that finding the words to explain why I love you would be the easiest thing in the world, but standing here now I… I'm speechless.

Because honestly… how could I not love you, how could I spend all this time watching you grow into this amazing beautiful man and not fall in love with you every step of the way. Our entire life everyone thought that you were the one following me, I guess because I was taller… but the truth is, I was the one following you.

You inspire me in so many ways, you inspire me to be a better man, a better person, a better solider, a better friend, I spent my entire life pretending to know what I'm doing, when actually all I did was think, 'what would Steve do?'

Steve, who doesn't think twice before marching into a battle he knows he can't win.

Steve, who made me sit in the street for five hours to find the owner of a lost dog.

Steve, who worked instead of going to school behind of his mother's back to help bring home some money.

I was the first to follow you. Because even before the serum and the tights you were always a hero. My hero. Maybe you didn't see it that way at the time, maybe you still don't, and don't get me wrong you are still the stupidest person I have ever met, beautifully, ridiculously, amazingly stupid, but on you it just works.

So I'm standing here today in front of my friends and god, because not only do I get to marry my best friend but I also get to spend the rest of my life married to my hero.

and I know I don't deserve it, I know I'll never be even half the man you are no matter how hard I try, but I promise to spend my life doing my best, to try to live up to you" 

Steve:

At this point I was fighting the tears as hard as possible, I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to be weak, but this is the kind affect this man has on me, and now that he's done it's my turn to vow, to say why I love him, give him a promise that I most likely can't keep but I'll spend the rest of my life trying to fulfill. And as I looked into his eyes and let his words sink in the words just came out.

"Bucky I…" 

"I have always been good with words, I always managed to somehow say just what people needed to hear but, as I tried to think about how to tell you why I love you I had nothing…

Until now. Because you reminded me of a story, a story I never told anyone, not even you, I guess because I was embarrassed, but I'm glad I didn't because I now see that I was saving it for this moment.

When I was five years old, a man came to our house and kicked me and my mother out of our home. We were both sick and cold and hungry, and most of all we felt helpless. On that night as we were hiding from the rain in the streets, I remember hearing my mother praying. she said 'please god let him live, he's good and pure and kind, please god send my boy an angel to keep him safe and keep him alive' 

The next morning we were hungry ang my mother was so weak to the point she could barely stand, so I went to the bakery across the street, there was a loaf of bread sitting on one of the shelf at the entrance, and it smelled so good, and I was so hungry and I knew my mother was too, so I sneaked in and quickly took the bread and ran, the owner must have noticed me because he told a bunch of kids to go after me. I panicked and I ran, but the kids were faster and bigger than me and they caught up with me and cornered me into an ally, they took the loaf of bread, called me a thief, pushed me around and then threw me in a trash can, luckily for me it was empty. I was scared and hungry and started crying, I thought there was no hope, and that's when the cover opened, and a little brunet kid fell next to me.  
I thought the mean kids must have thrown him in too so I asked him 'why did you get thrown?' the kid just smiled to me and said "I didn't get thrown here I just wanted to join you'.

After that he let me eat his lunch, took me and my mother to his parent's house and let us sleep there until we managed to get back on our feet.

From that day on I lived believing that Bucky Barnes is an angel sent by god to protect me and to be my friend, and I thanked god every day for the gift he gave me. 

And from that day on, I didn't run, I didn't hide, I wasn't scared anymore, because I knew that no matter what happens, I was safe and I was loved and blessed by god who gave me the best and the kindest angel in heaven. 

And I'm so proud to be standing here today to finally having the chance to spend the rest of my life by my angel's side. 

I know others may not see you that way and I know that neither do you but this how I see you, this how I always saw you, and this how I always will, and I promise to thank god for every day I get to wake up by your side"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about that, leave a kudos and a comment (i mean... if you want) and umm i hope you an amazing day or night or.... i don't know why I insist on writing these notes that nobody reads... but yeah hope you liked it :)


End file.
